


Office Protocols

by akire_yta



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Agent Carter.  Carter puts a new agent in his place.  The others watch, money exchanging at what she will do this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Protocols

He slapped her rear. He honest to goodness slapped it.

The crack of hand meeting flesh silenced the bullpen. Every officer turned around in horror.

The new agent frozen, sensing the temperature of the room change but not sure why.

Peggy smiled sweetly and leaned forward. Her red lips whispered something in his ear, just for a moment, and then she walked away.

The new agent fetched the coffee for her for the entire rest of his tour in the office.

It was widely agreed he got off lightly.


End file.
